Toro Nagashi
by Hinaluna
Summary: Luego de perder sus poderes, Ichigo, sigue viviendo tal cual lo hacía antes; incluso asiste al festival Toro Nagashi para mandar respetos a su madre, lo único distinto en aquella actividad es que Kuchiki Rukia ya no está a su lado.


**Capítulos:** One-Shot.

**Advetencia:** Algo de OoC. AU (Aunque sigue el hilo de Bleach)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, si fuesen míos el manga seria un shojo IchiRuki.

**Summary:** Luego de perder sus poderes Ichigo sigue viviendo tal cual lo hacía antes; incluso asiste al festival Toro Nagashi para mandar respetos a su madre, lo único distinto en aquella actividad es que Kuchiki Rukia ya no está a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Toro Nagashi<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Quisiera que estas palabras llegaran al cielo; que se eleven las plegarias y lleguen a quien deban llegar"<em>

* * *

><p>La noche se levantaba sobre sus rostros como una humarada de humedad. La estrecha calle que llevaba hacía la avenida principal estaba pobremente iluminada por las lámparas de arroz del festival. Sobre sus cabezas se levantaba una brisa helada, casi mística, que se escurría entre sus cuerpos haciendo reír a Yuzu. Ichigo volteó la mirada por un instante al verse seguido por sus dos hermanas que jugaban con sus barcos de papel aún no encendidos; al fondo descansaba su padre fumando un cigarro mientras recordaba los días con Masaki.<p>

No tuvo que agregar más, era la misma imagen de todos los años. La familia Kurosaki yendo a la orilla del río a depositar sus plegarias en forma de barco; desde la muerte de la madre realizaban aquella actividad —junto con ir a visitarle a la tumba— luego de que Isshin escuchara por casualidad que era una manera de encaminar a los espíritus al "cielo". El Toro Nagashi era una festividad muy celebrada por las personas de Karakura y se había convertido en una especie de fe ciega que Ichigo no creía. Mandar cartas a personas ya muertas por medio del agua y un barco iluminado por la luz de una vela no parecía realmente factible; él y su padre conocían la SS y sabían muy bien que ninguna de esas palabras llegarían a sus seres queridos; sin embargo, aquella simple plegaria hacía eternamente feliz a Yuzu y Karin —está última siempre lo ocultaba con su desgano—, y el simple hecho de verlas sonreír lo hacía mágico.

Se resignó. Aunque sabía que aquellos barcos terminarían destrozados en las orillas del río con las palabras de los familiares borradas por el agua; la fe —que es una característica humana bastante impresionante— hacía que aquella actividad tuviese un encanto sobrenatural. La ciudad se reposaba en un sueño de una noche y todos los habitantes peregrinaban hasta los faroles de luz con inusitada alegría. Sus rostros se iluminaban por los velones de luz dándoles tonos pragmáticos, concentrados, nostálgicos. Aquella situación, casi mortuoria, triste; pero a la vez consolatoria, lo hacía sentir terriblemente solo.

— ¡Que hermoso! —exclamó Yuzu correteando más delante de Ichigo dejándose llevar por la impresión del río siendo llenado por puntos de luz titilantes. Era una imagen impresionante que quedaba ocultada entre las sombras de los cuerpos en la oscuridad; el movimiento de las aguas negras y los pequeños barcos dejándose llevar por el movimiento de río. — ¿Lo estás viendo Karin?

— Sí, es lindo —susurró tranquila la otra chica pasando al lado de su hermano con una sonrisa.

— Es impresionante —musitó para sí Ichigo también encandilado por lo poderosa que se veía la imagen. Tragó un poco sintiéndose temblar; aún seguía teniendo cierto dolor en el pecho que no hacía aquella actividad liberatoria— ¿No, Ru…?

Se detuvo por un momento sin importar que casi hace que alguien chocara de pleno contra su espalda. Se había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Realmente estaba a punto de decir Rukia? Tragó gordo y negó por completo con todo el cuerpo. Sólo lo había hecho por la costumbre, no es como si realmente quisiera que ella estuviese allí. Kuchiki pertenecía a la SS y desde que él perdió sus poderes ya ese mundo le era ajeno.

Sí, al fin podía vivir como una persona normal; no hacía falta tener que nombrarla.

"_¿No extrañas a Kuchiki-san ni siquiera un poco?"_ —escuchaba en su cabeza la voz de Keigo por unos minutos y sentía que el cuerpo le hervía de la rabia. Llevaba diecisiete meses sin poder verla y nunca había pensando en ella de esa forma. Esa bastarda incluso lo habría olvidado; como siempre era muy propio de su parte hacer las cosas de esa manera. Él nunca había representado más que una amistad para su persona.

Aquel último pensamiento también le dejó atontado, sintió la mano gruesa de su padre golpearle la cabeza con amistosa violencia. Le vio por el rabillo del ojo tan alto como siempre y con los ojos sobre la maleza y las personas; sonreía extrañamente.

— La fe que extraña enfermedad… —sonrió — ¿No? —miró a su hijo con cierta remembranza en los ojos — Aún cuando los dos sabemos que hay vida después de esta no podemos tener fe de que esas palabras realmente vayan a llegar a Masaki… ¿No?

Los barcos brillaban en los ojos negros de Isshin; se movía incluso la sombra de las personas matizando la oscuridad de sus palabras. Ichigo negó con el rostro.

— No llegaran —determinó.

— ¿Y qué sabes? —rió ante la cara atónita que hacía vibrar los ojos claros de Ichigo. Entendió; él tenía también esa mirada vibrante y sorprendida de su madre. — Allí radica la fe. No sabes que pueda llegar a pasar o no; si existe o no. Sólo que si ocurre será maravilloso —sonrió ante el rostro sin sentido de su hijo — Será un milagro… ¿No?

— Aún así no llegará —repitió empezando a caminar entre la multitud. No pensaba seguir escuchando aquel disparate de cosas. No quería pensar en la muerte; en la otra vida, en la SS. Aquella vida que había tenido como shinigami quedó muy atrás; ahora sólo le quedaba vivir —aunque se sintiese más vacio que de costumbre —. Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki; todos ellos pertenencia a un lugar que ya no existía.

La fe o no; eso no le importaba. Lo único certero es que cuando muriese podría asegurar que aquel lugar si existía, que todo lo que recordaba en pesadillas existía. Podía, al fin, comprobar que Rukia jamás había vuelto a Karakura.

El mundo se sentía realmente vacio; tal vez ya había muerto —tal vez murió ese día en la pelea de Aizen y esto había quedado —. Siempre deseó una vida distinta —sin fantasmas o padres extraños —, pero aquel Kurosaki se sentía más real. Aquel malhumorado joven que maldecía no poder tener una vida común se sentía mucho más real; incluso Rukia se sentía viva —y él a su lado menos vacio —.

El mar de personas empezaba a empujarse entre todos; sus hombros golpeaban el pecho de alguien y sus codos la cartera de alguna mujer; sentía que sus pisadas ya no eran suyas y que bajaba por una empinada rampa hacia la orilla del río. Sintió una mano alzada unos metros más atrás de su espalda y la voz potente de su padre.

— ¡No sabrás si existen los milagros si no lo intentas, Ichigo! —gritó llamando la atención de varios transeúntes que pasaban al lado del alto hombre de cabellos negros. Kurosaki hijo ni siquiera volteó a ver al demente padre que gritaba en medio de la nada; su gesto de decepción se adaptó al pensamiento: "Ni de coña"; Isshin Kurosaki siempre tenía muy malas ideas. Él no necesitaba una prueba; no sucedería —y si sucedía jamás se enteraría —.

Llegó hasta el terraplén de cemento en unos cuantos segundos más de caminata. La cantidad de personas que se congregaban para rezar y dejar sus barcos encendidos hacía una pared frente al agua. Risas, susurros, sonrisas. Un joven que prendía las velas; una brisa que levantaba la falda de una mujer y los niños que correteaban buscando dangos. Las luces de papel golpetearon entre sí moviendo la luminosidad a puntos indescifrables; las caras nostálgicas quedaban a oscuras concentradas en el ir de sus plegarias.

Observó el acto en silencio. Una mujer de cabellos negros se agachaba cerca de la arena e hierva colocaba sus manos en al agua tanteando el lugar; escribía en lapicero sus últimas palabras; colocaba el barco —que brillaba con una luz matizada de la vela quemando el pergamino — en las movediza superficie cristalina y le daba un suave empujón para sumirse en susurros interminables. Sus ojos húmedos, sus labios contraídos, su garganta seca. Hacía frío y el viento empezaba a enrarecerse entre la humedad de los cuerpos pegados. Su altura le confería una mejor visión al lugar; Yuzu y Karin estaban paradas cerca del puente de madera con los dedos de los pies besando el agua; su padre comenzaba a subir para conseguirse con ellas.

Escuchó su nombre y la voz llena de vibración llenar todo el ambiente; varias personas se voltearon por el agradable tono de voz.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun! —Inue apareció a la tempestiva —como solía hacer — muy cerca de Ichigo, cosa que no sorprendió al joven y parpadeó medio perdido — ¡Es Kurosaki-kun; Tatsuki!

La aparición de su amiga de infancia le alegró un poco la estancia, más simplemente supo modular un: yo~ extraño. El vestido blanco de Inue brillaba por la luz de la luna y los zapatos de Tatsuki se habían llenado de tierra y grama. Se escuchaban los pitidos de algún juguete y el bamboleo de los arboles.

— ¿Viniste con tu familia, Ichigo? —preguntó Arisawa acercándose con tranquilidad. Las dos quedaron a la misma altura; Orihime era toda sonrisa —parecía feliz —. Kurosaki pensó que ella era del tipo de "la fe".

Asintió y añadió al ver el extraño "barco" que parecía tratar de mostrar con todo orgullo Inue. Madera colorida; papel de distintos colores; muchas escrituras.

— ¿A quién piensas dedicar tus plegarias, Inue? —preguntó como aquel que no quiere la cosa, sólo para llenar el espacio de silencio que iba a formar su poco buen humor.

— ¡Pediré por mis padres… —empezó a decir entusiasmada por la pregunta; se sentía nerviosa de ver a Ichigo por allí aunque siempre le había observado desde lejos. En ese tipo de asuntos escabrosos prefería mantenerse alejada de él; ella no sabía consolarle si la situación le ameritaba —; a mi hermano y también le escribí un poco a Kuchiki-san!

Lo último le tomó desprevenido. ¿Escribirle a Rukia? Sí, las dos eran buenas amigas; pero no entendía el sentido de hacer una acción de aquel tipo hacia alguien que no los venía a visitar; que había cumplido su ciclo en la "vida". Esas palabras no llegarían a ella; se disiparían. No tuvo tiempo de comentar sobre aquella respuesta; la aparición intempestiva de Chad —que había estado parado allí todo el tiempo, sólo que lo visualizó al echarse sorprendido — le hizo detener sus pensamientos.

— Chad — barbulló sin procesar toda la información. Atrás de él venían Keigo y Mitzuiro; conversando animadamente sobre chicas —aunque Keigo parecía más apasionado con el tema —. El alto amigo de Kurosaki asintió serio; sin siquiera un poco de brillo en los ojos; como un solemne compañero silencioso.

— ¡Ichigo~! —chilló Keigo al encontrarse con los ojos de su amigo en medio del camino; corrió incluso a su encuentro sólo que fue detenido por el impacto de la mano de Ichigo contra su cara. En el suelo se quejó del terrible recibimiento; todas aquellas situaciones seguidas del tranquilo saludo de Mitzuiro que venía escuchando música le hicieron olvidar por un momento de aquella incomoda frase que formuló Orihime.

Se sentía como antes; todos reunidos de improviso. Soplaba aquella cómoda brisa otoñal y sentía el vaivén de las personas alrededor del grupo; sus rostros eran iluminados por los barcos en sus manos. El único que parecía haberse resistido a la tentación de aquellas canoas mortuorias eran exactamente Ichigo; la persona que para todos eran quien más necesitaba "eso" —incluso Tatsuki había comprado un improvisado barco de bambú—. Keigo, quien había caído de una extraña forma con tal de salvaguardar la integridad de su lámpara, chilló histérico en el suelo mientras miraba las manos de Kurosaki en sus bolsillos.

— Oi, Ichigo, pudiste haber dañado mis deseos para Kuchiki-san… —murmuró a voz trancada mientras dramatizaba sus gestos. Kurosaki colocó los ojos en blanco. ¿Otro más que pensaba escribirle una carta de salamaderias a Rukia? ¿Con qué sentido? ¿Con tal de sentir que alguna vez la habían conocido?

Bufó. Él no pensaba rebajarse a ese punto. ¿No podían simplemente comprender que ella ya no pertenecía a **su** mundo? Que los vivos estaban allí y debían seguir viviendo; y los muertos se encontraban en la SS y no pertenecían al mundo de los vivos; que desde un principio Rukia estaba destinada a no pertenecer a Karakura.

Su rostro de desagradado pudo ser divisado por todos. Tatsuki suspiró. Ichigo podía ser tan tozudo; aunque ella tampoco le encontraba buen sentido a obligarle a llevar aquella actividad "porque todos lo hacían". Sí, había sido una treta entre sus amigos. Se le ocurrió, por casualidad —no tanta—, a Mitzuiro. El Toro Nagashi sería una buena excusa para que Kurosaki aceptara sus sentimientos —expresamente: Extrañaba a Kuchiki Rukia—; lo necesitaba. Él necesitaba aceptar que tanto su vida como shinigami, así como Kuchiki Rukia eran partes importantes de lo que lo conformaban. No podía simplemente olvidarse de ellas, hacer como si nunca existieron; aunque así pareciera. Decidieron que todos escribirían a Rukia en aquellas lámparas guías, de esa forma se le sería más fácil a Ichigo escribirle aunque fuesen dos líneas a su "amiga". Tatsuki creía que, tarde o temprano, Kurosaki se sinceraría; pero no de aquella manera —lograrían sólo enfardarle—.

"_Tal vez él ya lo sabe y por eso lo niega con tan insistencia_", pensó la chica cuando Mitzuiro dio un paso adelante para hablar con Ichigo.

— ¿Y tú…? —preguntó el joven con fingida inocencia; cosa que le salió esplendido— ¿No trajiste ninguna lámpara contigo, Ichigo?

— No pienso participar este año… —determinó como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. Kurosaki también era muy bueno en guardar las apariencias, incluso parecía no querer la cosa. "Era el Ichigo de siempre", pensó por un momento Orihime mientras su corazón se despegaba del pecho ante el gesto que él realizó.

— ¿Por qué? —Gritó Keigo levantándose y abrazando el barco contra su cuerpo, parecía totalmente indignado— ¿No piensas escribirle a Kuchiki-san?

Tatsuki inspiró. Ningún plan podía salir bien, o al menos ser discreto, si en él estaba involucrado Keigo. Iba contra su naturaleza ser sutil. Kurosaki lo notó de inmediato; lo querían llevar directo a aquel pozo sin fondo. Él no pensaba escribirle a ella; porque todo lo que le tenía que decir se lo dijo en ese momento. "Gracias". "Adiós"; era lo único que debían sus labios formular cuando la vió por última vez. No había nada más, no tenía que agregar a aquella despedida sentimientos confusos. Él bien sabía que Rukia jamás consentiría algo así; para ella la palabra "nakama" era eso, nakama. Odiaba que todo el mundo pensara que él debía rendirse; jugar al azar contra la nada.

Rukia ya no estaba, y aún si estuviera, sus sentimientos no valdrían nada. Todo seguiría igual: Gracias y adiós.

— No —cortó de inmediato sin ninguna explicación. Chad asintió entendiendo que, de ahora en adelante, aunque sus propias hermanas quisieran disuadirlo de su decisión; él seguiría pensando en "no escribirle".

— ¿Y a tu madre? —matizó Mitzuiro sonriendo comprensivamente.

— Mis hermanas se encargaron —empezó a caminar entre ellos; alejándose un poco. Al sentir que nadie se movía; que todos se habían quedado paralizados por la insuficiencia de sus actos, él volteó la mirada y sin ninguna sonrisa en el rostro; algo estoico, soltó— ¿Se van a quedar allí? —hubo un largo silencio de parpadeos— Los fuegos artificiales empezaran dentro de quince minutos; es mejor verlos luego de que salgan todos los choochin*.

La caminata comenzó en silencio, como una procesión mortuoria. La única que parecía no notar que habían fracaso en su misión, fue Inue, que se encontraba emocionada con tal de depositar su lámpara en las aguas; se apresuró para hablar unos minutos con Kurosaki antes de concentrarse en aquella acción.

Ichigo se seguía sintiendo ajeno; aunque veía la sombra macilenta de Chad arrodillarse delicadamente —aunque pareciera imposible— en las orillas del río y depositaba aquel barco como si fuese un pájaro con la ala rota; siguió sintiéndose ajeno a todo lo que sucedía. La voz de Keigo gritando algo para Kuchiki-san; Mitzuiro tomando una foto de los barcos alejándose y Tatsuki aguardando a un lado de la altura de su amigo; imparcial.

Temblaron sus cuerpos y una brisa se fue llevando aquellas encampanadas lámparas hasta lo más hondo del río con cierta rapidez. La belleza del acto se espumó con sorprende premura; fue más corto de lo que pensó. El silencio, los pasos y murmullos de las personas que subían a la ladera para esperar los primeros tiros de fuegos artificiales —para celebrar el fin de la guía de las almas— hacía todo más lóbrego y confuso.

Kurosaki no divisó más a sus hermanas; pensó que tal vez habían regresado a casa. Chad parecía estar en una especie de transe melancólico; incluso el cabello sobre su rostro hacía una sombra nítida sobre sus ojos —imposibles de ver—. Inue parloteaba a un lado de Ichigo, que había convidado a sentarse a su lado, este asentía sin realmente escuchar lo que decía. Era un suave murmullo como un arrullo de cuna que no te deja dormir. Quería ver de nuevo el color de los barcos y la luz sobre el agua; el movimiento del aire sobre la oscuridad del líquido, la negrura del río combinándose con la ciudad y una hilera de deseos bajando hacía quien sabe dónde.

— Tatsuki-san… —sonó la voz de Mitzuiro— ¿No piensas lanzar tu choochin?

— No, no tenía a nadie a quien pedirle… —la chica miró el barco por un momento con cierto pragmatismo—. La verdad Orihime me convenció de comprarlo.

— Debiste escribirle a Kuchiki-san —indagó Inue que había cortado su conversación sobre los puerros y se sentía indignada que, al final, su amiga no hubiese encaminado "ni una sola alma" hacía la SS.

— Ella ya está encaminada… ¿No? —supuso mientras miraba la coronilla de Ichigo. Este no se inmuto, parecía ya despegado de aquel tema, lo dejaba pasar.

— Yo le escribí que era la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida… —comentó Keigo mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía sus ropas. Chad asintió por detrás, estando de "acuerdo" con algo que tal vez ni iba con la conversación. — Oi, Mitzuiro… —susurró su amigo en el oído del aludido— ¿Tú que le escribiste?

— Es un secreto… —canturrió, antes de que alguien pudiese replicar —por ejemplo Ichigo que estaba a punto de cortar aquella incomoda conversación, en parte interesado por el "secreto" — un cohetón explotó sobre la colina iluminando el cielo negro de rosado.

Inue gritó emocionada mientras se levantaba de un salto de la impresión. Keigo miró los colores con la boca abierta, Chad siguió el centello sin mucha alegría y Mitzuiro contempló con una sonrisa. Los únicos que tenían los ojos pegados en el color de la explosión y la mente en otro lado; eran Ichigo y Tatsuki. El agua reflejaba los hilos de luz y humo que llenaron el cielo de una nube gris. Escarcha; bombas y centellas hicieron líneas curvas en la oscuridad.

La explosión rellenó todo el lugar de gritos, festejos y olor a polvora; cuando se hubo disipado el estruendo el grupo Karakura se miró entre sí, mientras Keigo gritaba y corría al mismo tiempo:

— ¡Vamos, nos perderemos del festival! —concretó a medio caminar hacía la ladera. Mitzuiro le siguió mientras tomaba fotos al segundo cohete que explotaba sobre sus cabezas, Chad les siguió sin mucha emoción y fue Orihime quien pidió que les esperaran.

— Kurosaki-kun… —exclamó a medio camino— ¡Ven Kurosaki-kun; desde la ladera se ven mucho mejor!

Ichigo le sonrió con cierta amabilidad mientras le hacía una seña de que pronto estaría allí; en algunos minutos. Estuvo a punto de levantarse; de huir de aquella sensación de soledad que le había inundado al ver las simples palabras de Inue para Rukia: "Cuídate, Kuchiki-san"; cuando sintió una mano que le obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

— Siento que todos actúen como unos idiotas, Ichigo —susurró Tatsuki medio agachada al lado de Ichigo. Este parpadeó; los ojos de su amiga estaban demasiado cerca y lo hicieron sentir nervioso. Lo escudriñaba; sus sentimientos, su parte "cobarde".

— Siempre actúan así —cortó el joven tratándose de parar de nuevo.

— Pero tienen razón —determinó la chica mientras empotraba la lámpara contra el joven pelirojo. Los dos se miraron por un largo momento. La cara de Kurosaki se contrajo en un **no** completo; ella se levantó dejando aquel papel caliente sobre sus manos—. No lo voy a utilizar; quédatelo.

— Tatsuki —estaba a punto de darle un sermón sobre "que cosas no deben los amigos estar indagando"; cuando ella ya había comenzado a caminar. No sentía que fuese lo correcto obligarle; pero si él colocaba ese tipo de caras simplemente al ver al resto "hablando" de ella; "interesándose" por ella; entonces lo más justo es que él también pudiese tener un momento a solas con Kuchiki Rukia. Aunque fuese de mentira, aunque ella no estuviese allí. Él y solamente él, sin terceros indagando en lo que desea decir.

— Nos vemos en la ladera, no te tardes —se despidió sin mirar atrás, con voz normal, como si ella no conociera nada sobre él —como si no hubiese visto sus ojos tristes sobre el barco de Orihime—. _"Debería al menos escribirle que se cuide",_ pensó. Aquello, al menos, le consolaría un poco.

Kurosaki se engarrotó sobre su espalda. Miró aquella vela que comenzaba a calentar el papel y las baritas de bambú. Era un cuadrado simple; sin ninguna extraña decoración; olía a quemado y esperaba entre la soledad y la oscuridad que fuese llenado con alguna palabra. Sentía que el lapicero que habían utilizado sus hermanas le quemaba en el bolsillo y también la delicada letra de Orihime parecía estática en su memoria.

Él realmente no quería escribirle, deseaba poder verla y decirle algo; aunque fuese susurrar su nombre. "Rukia"; era un lindo nombre cuando lo decía a alta voz, hacía que toda su garganta se moviera con tal de pronunciarlo, sentía que su piel se enfriaba y calentaba al mismo tiempo. Suspiró pesado. Antes, había tantas cosas que hacer y tantas peleas que librar, que no había tiempo para pensar en el nombre de Rukia o en la forma en que su ronca voz vibraba cuando lo llamaba. Ahora en sus sueños sentía que mil veces la escuchaba decirle "Ichigo" de la forma en que ella sabía hacerlo; medio alegre-medio brava-medio en broma. Cerraba los ojos y creía ver el contorno de su cuerpo hablando sobre las tonterías que solía hablar; nunca veía su cara completamente pero le parecía mucho mejor así. No quería tener contacto de nuevo con aquellos ojos que se despedían.

Gimió sobre las hojas de papel. Él lo sabía por la forma en que ella lo había mirado; Rukia deseaba poder haberle dicho algo, él había esperado escucharla —sus labios entreabiertos, su mirada esperando a que él también dijese algo—. Creía que los dos se habían decepcionado y, a veces, deseaba simplemente gritarle que era una desgraciada; porque no lo había dicho.

Lo había dejado, por el resto de su vida, pensando que quería decirle. ¿Qué deseas Rukia? ¿Qué piensas de mí? ¿Estás triste, estás bien, estás feliz? ¿Qué sientes por mí? Pero, tampoco quería escuchar de sus labios un simple: _Eres mi nakama, Ichigo._

No, no quería escuchar algo así, jamás.

"_¡No sabrás si existen los milagros si no lo intentas, Ichigo_!", aquellas palabras de su padre quemaron como fuego; sintió que todo el cerebro se le tensaba y que el cuello comenzaba a calentarse. Tragó gordo con la extraña sensación espumante en el cuerpo.

Hurgó en su bolsillo. Sacó el lapicero y con la boca lo destapó. Presionó la lámpara que movía su vela peligrosamente contra el papel. Escribió con rabia, llenó de miedo:

"**Maldita enana". **

Sí, así se sentía en ese momento, quería poder gritarle aquello mil veces y luego sufrir las consecuencias. Se hubiese sentido bien.

"**Maldita enana. Eres una persona ruin y deshonesta. Has faltado a tu palabra". **

No sabía que estaba escribiendo, pero sentía que la mano le temblaba, que había deseado escribir aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se sentía traicionado.

"**No has venido a Karakura ni una sola vez; has dejado a Keigo lloriqueando"**. Rió mordiéndose los labios porque bien sabía que él también lloriqueaba como una niñita; pero no pensaba admitirlo.

"**¿Quién te crees que eres para simplemente desaparecer? No dijiste que aunque yo no te viese; tú de todas maneras podrías seguir viéndonos. Eso es muy cruel de tu parte". **

Se detuvo. Sentía que si seguía escribiendo diría alguna idiotez. ¿Por qué no le mandaba un saludo a Byakuya? Suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente. Estaba haciendo una locura, pero sentía que ya no tenía escapatoria.

"**Deberías hacerle, al menos, una visita a Inue".** Inspiró con fuerza.** "No sé porque estoy escribiendo esto y sé que no te va a llegar; pero al final parece que tenía que"**. Estaba siendo sincero; tragó gordo con miedo de que aquella sinceridad le hiciera decir cosas estúpidas.

"**Pero...". **Tembló. **"Si esto, por casualidad, llega a tus manos; haz lo que te digo, visita a Inue"**. Asintió y estuvo a punto de carcajear y tirar aquel vejestorio de barco hacía cualquier lugar e irse de allí; pero siguió. **"Deberías también cuidarte; te tomas muy enserio el trabajo. ¿No?"**. Todos los shinigamis siempre se tomaban enserio el trabajo, exceptuando Matsumoto. Ironizó mientras recalcaba una de las letras. **"Siento que aquel día mi despedida fuese tan tosca. Siempre he sido así; nunca se que decir; o al menos se que decir pero nunca lo digo de la mejor forma". **Sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca y supo que lo iba a hacer**. "No quería decirte adiós ese día, pero era una despedida. ¿No? No nos volveremos a ver más Rukia… ¿No?"**.

Carcajeó como un demente y mientras negaba escribió apurado, sin precisión, con mucha soltura.

"**Bien, si no nos volveremos a ver más entonces está bien para mi decir que eres una bastarda sin sentimientos; la próxima vez que crucemos nuestros destinos espero darte una buena patada por el trasero Rukia; sin embargo no me arrepiento de haberte conocido. Eso ya lo sabes, me imagino, lo otro también. No eres tan tonta como yo. ¿No?"**

Suspiró y escribió con molestia; sabiendo que jamás podría ser sincero con ella.

"**PD: Recuerda visitar a Inue, no es mentira, es una orden.". **

Miró aquel bodrio de carta y lo lanzó al río sin pensar más, la vela incluso se tambaleó a punto de apagarse. La observó alejarse con inusitada lentitud mientras daba círculos en el agua con impresionante belleza. Estaba sola y bajaba tímida a encontrarse con el resto de sus compañeras.

Ichigo rió solo. Era una locura que al final terminarse escribiendo algo como eso. Él nunca le diría algo así en persona; lo mataría. ¿Qué le patearía el trasero? Estaba más que seguro que ella primero se lo patearía. Sonrió mientras el viento movía las hojas del barco y lo impulsaba. Ellos nunca se volverían a ver y esa especie de anonimato le hacía sentir "seguro". Había depositado sin darse cuenta sus sentimientos en aquel extraño sortilegio de maldiciones.

Él nunca, jamás, se hubiese querido despedir de ella. Su vida ahora era miserable gracias a ella. Rukia le había abierto la oportunidad a un mundo que siempre despreció y que al final simplemente era él —ese era su mundo— y ella pertenecía a él. Ella le pertenecía; aunque él nunca lograse aceptarlo; aunque el sentido de pertenencia no fuese intrínseco —aunque ella le diese una patada al escucharle decir eso—. Sentía miedo de jamás pudiese volverla a salvar; volver a hablar o siquiera a ver. Sentía miedo que el resto de su vida fueran como estos diecisiete meses que había estado sufriendo.

Sentía miedo de pretender que no amaba a Rukia; que no la quería ni un poco; que no le importaba su ausencia.

Una voz lo despertó de su letargo.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun! —gritó su amiga desde la hondonada, esperando a unos ocho metros de allí. Él la miró mientras se levantaba— ¿No vas a venir a ver la próxima ráfaga de fuegos artificiales?

— Ha —contestó hosco volviendo a colocar aquella sonrisa que le incomodaba el rostro. Orihime no lo notó y lo agradeció; quería también birlar con aquella eficacia las preguntas de Yuzu. Subió el terraplen sintiendo que en cada minuto estaba más cerca del cuerpo de aquella mujer; a mitad del camino volteó para ver la pequeñísima silueta de luz alejándose bajo el puente. Sonrió, irónicamente, aquella lamparilla se parecía a Rukia.

— ¿Pasa algo, Kurosaki-kun? — su voz sonó preocupada. Ichigo creyó haber hecho alguna cara que lo delató, miró de nuevo a su compañero y negó con simpleza.

— ¿Dónde están los chicos? —cortó. Le tenía cariño a Inue; pero era la persona a la que menos le quería preocupar con sus elucubraciones. Su amistad con él y con Rukia no se lo permitía.

— ¡Oh, se han quedado allá arriba! —indicó olvidando que había podido jurar que los ojos de Ichigo tenían aquella misma mirada que cuando se despidió de Kuchiki-san. La extraña sonrisa Kurosaki no le incomodó, incluso la sonrojó. Él podía ser **tan** guapo.

Ichigo siguió subiendo aquella empinada cuesta, ignorando que Orihime empezaba a divagar en sus imaginaciones. La brisa volvió a traer el olor de papel quemado y ninguna presencia espiritual palpitada en él; fue el soplo de aire más limpio que alguna vez había respirado.

* * *

><p>El pasillo de madera daba hacía el lago empozado; el aroma a pez y vegetación subía por las columnas de la mansión llenando su silencio. Sepulcral, como el monolito de un cementerio, permanecía bajo las sombras del mediodía. Rukia caminó apurada por el borde del pasillo, su hakama se deslizaba sobre el pasamano con el sonido suave de la tela. No había brillo en el cielo, tampoco alguna nube. Cielo gris plomizo, como su estado de ánimo. Neutral. No se sentía ni siquiera con ánimo de descansar unos minutos.<p>

Estaba apurada; o al menos eso quería pensar —para mantener la cabeza ocupada en otra cosa—, tenía que encontrar algunos pergaminos que quería repasar antes de la noche. También necesitaba practicar, aunque fuese un poco, combate cuerpo a cuerpo; se sentía algo rígida. Prepararse para los exámenes de tenientes no era fácil; era una dura prueba y debía esforzarse si quería obtener aquel cargo.

Sabía que lo obtendría, tenía fe en sí misma. Asintió con fuerza mientras aceleraba su paso. Cuando volviese a ver a Ichigo le restregaría, orgullosa, su placa de teniente, por toda la cara. Tendría que decir algo como: "Bien hecho, enana" o "No dudaba de tu fuerza, Rukia" o, mucho mejor, "Sabía que tarde o temprano serías teniente, eres genial". Carcajeó con fuerza y se tuvo que detener un momento. La última frase era demasiado para las viseras de Ichigo. Él, ni muerto, podría decir algo tan "perfecto".

Sonrió melancólica. Como extrañaba a ese maldito imbécil. Extrañaba poder estar con él cuando tuviese tiempo, ir a visitarle, hablar, reírse. Tenía tantas ganas de poder escudriñar su cara, aunque fuese un poco; pero estaba demasiado ocupada para poder darse aquellos lujos.

Quería ser lo suficiente fuerte para que si él estuviese en peligro —como una damisela— ella pudiese ir a su rescate. De nada valía seguir teniendo ese nivel si no podía salvarle el culo alguna vez; ahora más que nunca que estaba "desprotegido". Jamás pensó que ese día llegaría, cuando él no fuese quien hiciera una odisea para rescatarla, sino al revés.

De verdad quería demostrarle cuando había madurado, de verdad deseaba verle. Se detuvo un minuto en el pasillo apoyando sus manos sobre la baranda, sentía que el pecho se le estrangulaba. Inspiró y expiró. El aire que salía de su boca y nariz formaba una humarada blanca gélida. El mechón de su cabello acariciaba suave su rostro. Ninguno de esos detalles le hizo sentir más consolada. Era como un golpe seco en el centro del pecho; como si una mano la atravesara directo al corazón. Sí, se sentía como aquella vez que aquel arrancar la injurió al frente de Ichigo; aún podía ver sus ojos de pánicos sobre los de ella.

Sus ojos se lo habían confirmado. Ninguno de los dos podría seguir viviendo sin el otro. Le consolaba saber que estaba bien. Una brisa pesada golpeó directo a su rostro; cerró los ojos y colocó la mano sobre su nariz para detener la entrada del aire frío. Sus ojos dolían, sin embargo, los abrió entre la ventisca y bajó la cara para poder soportar la fuerza. Lo vio nadando con inusitada rapidez; como si quisiera escapar de allí.

Una pequeña lámpara amarillenta con escritos. El bambú era débil y estaba terriblemente empapado. La estructura recubierta de papel se hacía quebradiza; comenzaban a desvanecerse las letras. La balsa titiritó entre la maleza de agua y los peces cois que nadaban a su alrededor; aún así siguió descendiendo hasta el puente central que conectaba la mansión Kuchiki con el resto de la SS.

Rukia tuvo una corazonada, principalmente porque su hermano siempre mandaba a limpiar muy bien el estanque —que estuviese en perfectas condiciones—, así que era poco común ver una vejestosa lámpara nadando libremente; también porque ella ya había visto esos barquillos en el mundo humano. El festival de las guías de las almas. Le parecía, tal vez, una de las imágenes más poderosas que había visto en el mundo de los vivos. La fe, la constancia, los buenos sentimientos y el amor; unidos todos con tal de tratar de que los seres queridos tuviesen una mejor vida luego de la muerte. Aún recordaba cuando acompañó a Ichigo y su familia para depositar sus plegarias por la madre. La felicidad de poder comunicarse con alguien que ya se fue; aunque sea unilateral, era indescriptible en el rostro de Yuzu y Karin.

Ella sabía que aquellas lámparas no llegaban a la SS; jamás había visto una, jamás alguna palabra se le había sido remitida; pero el simple hecho de creer y de desear que aquella persona viviese en armonía —aunque fuese alejado de sus amados— lo hacía poderoso. Era un acto poderoso.

Uno de los pocos actos poderosos que podía hacer la humanidad. Tener conciencia tanto de la vida, como de la muerte.

Tragó gordo y comenzó a seguir la lamparilla con pisadas dudosas; los ojos no se despegaban de sus movimientos. Se detuvo cuando el barco se enredó con la hiedra y las flores de loto; siguió moviéndose luego de luchar un rato entre la corriente. Dio un vertiginoso giro y avanzó sin detenerse hacía los muros del puente. Rukia tuvo que apurar el paso, el objeto aceleraba cada segundo alejándose de su visión. Se encontró, al final, corriendo como una tonta por el largo pasillo exterior de la mansión, directo hacia el puente. Sus pasos hacían un estruendoso ruido que retumbaba por las ventanas y puertas; estaba segura que su respiración llenaba el ambiente como sus pulmones. Era un escándalo. Su hermano se enteraría que corría como una niña tras un barquillo de papel desconocido; sin dueño. Quedaría como una tonta que no se toma nada enserio.

Sin embargo, no se detuvo. Saltó sobre el puente de madera laqueada y sin perder de vista el pequeño punto blanco entre el torbellino que se formaba sobre los pilones, lanzó las manos hacía el agua en un intento fallido. El barco se escapó de sus manos y prosiguió bajo el puente con facilidad inusitada. Rukia, insistió, se movió rápido por el suelo y lanzó la mitad de su cuerpo hacía el rio. El papel quedó en sus manos; el bambú comenzaba a despegarse, el agua seguía moviéndose alrededor tratando de rasgar las letras. El corazón de Kuchiki tembló al saber que aquella caligrafía era la de Ichigo. Alzó un poco más el cuerpo con tal de salvar el preciado papel y terminó cayendo hacia el agua.

Rukia dio gracias al cielo que sabía nadar. —Aún cuando tragó una gran cantidad de agua por el susto—. Flotó cerca de las columnas que soportaban el puente; semi-ocultandose ente el sol y la hiedra. Leyó, sintiendo que las manos le temblaban, incluso los ojos parpadeaban en parte sin poder creer las palabras que había escrito aquel grandísimo imbécil, y otra parte sin poder creer que aquel papel permanecía en sus manos sin espumarse —como un sueño—.

Terminó de leer tragando en seco. El cuerpo se le enfrió y los labios se humedecieron junto con sus ojos. Tenía ganas de llorar como una niña; de la manera más tonta que alguna vez se le hubiese ocurrido comportarse. Sentía que aquel esblenque papel se le pegaba al pecho —porque lo abrazaba con fuerza contra sí— y se volvía parte de sí misma. Era Ichigo, él había pensando en ella; aún pensaba en ella. La estaba aguardando, aunque, no hubiese escrito nada sobre ello; se veía en la forma insincera en que siempre se expresaba.

Él siempre sabía que tenía que decir; pero al final no lo decía, o lo decía de tal manera que parecía no decirlo. Una lágrima estúpida le rodó por la mejilla; se sentía ridícula. Jamás pensó que un sentimiento tal, de alegría, pudiese colmar su alma; simplemente al recibir algo de tan poco valor físico como eso. Una simple lamparilla de deseos; guía de almas, para ella.

De él. Eso era lo que más le importaba. Era como si sus pensamientos se habían conectado con él. Ichigo le había escrito porque sintió la misma desazón de sus sentimientos. La soledad de no tenerla a su lado. Carcajeó fuertemente.

Sin lugar a dudas él no era perfecto; pero en toda su imperfección —incluso en sus cartas, deseos y plegarias que apestaban— y en su forma brusca de ser; era perfecto. Era Ichigo Kurosaki. El hombre en su corazón que jamás iba a cambiar; que seguiría siendo el mismo niñito llorón que sólo lograba sincerarse a los golpes. Ya le patearía el trasero por todo lo que había dicho; si que sí, le daría una buena patada en la cara para que aprendiese a "respetar" a la nueva teniente Rukia Kuchiki.

"_Podías simplemente haber dicho que me extrañas, Ichigo-baka-baka". _Pensó, sintiendo arder sus mejillas.

Carcajeó aún más feliz, con los ojos llenos de brillo, incluso creyó saltar sobre sus piernas flotantes removiendo la tierra y los peces. Sintió unos pasos sobre su cabeza y unos ojos negros que se asomaban por encima del puente. Byakuya se detuvo a observarla empapada y chillando como una cría. Frunció el cejo. Su hermana se veía realmente extraña y febril; y apestaba a estanque —incluso tenía algunas flores de loto pegadas al uniforme—. Entonó, sin mucho interés en la voz, aunque visiblemente preocupado.

— ¿Qué haces metida allí, Rukia?

...

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario:<strong>

**Toro Nagashi:** Es un famoso festival japonés, sobre todo de la zona de Hiroshima, que se festeja todos los otoños con tal de guiar las almas de los seres queridos fallecidos hacía una mejor vida. Se celebra también para conmemorar a las victimas fallecidas de la bomba nuclear y para dar paz a sus cuerpos. Es un hermoso festival.

**Choochin:** Son las barquillas o lamparillas que se lanzan al agua en el Toro Nagashi; están hechas de bambu y papel de arroz.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este One-shot; empezó siendo un proyecto que no pensaba publicar pero al final creo que me convenció. Fue agradable escribir un poco sobre el tiempo de "separación" entre Ichigo y Rukia; tal vez uno de nuestros mayores sufrimientos. Creí que el Toro Nagashi se prestaba excelente para conectar el mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, criticas o aportes. Siempre son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Un regalito adicional, luego de aquello:<strong>

Rukia miró a su hermano parpadeante; con el papel volviéndose buruza sobre su garganta. Sintió que todo el calor y los colores se le subían a la cabeza. No podía decirle simplemente a Nii-sama que se había lanzado al estanque para tomar algo que le había llegado del mundo humano. No es como si Byakuya Kuchiki no le resaltara, cada vez que podía, que su forma de hablar sobre Ichigo era **demasiado** efusiva para tratarse de una simple amistad. Siempre él: ¿Y qué es Kurosaki Ichigo para ti?; la seguía a todas partes. Era como una enfermedad.

Tratar de explicar porque se había lanzado simplemente para salvar un pedacito de él; la haría quedar en una posición **muy** comprometedora. Byakuya no se tragaría ni una excusa barata. Abrió la boca, casi boqueando, y tragó aire.

— Yo… sólo caí —argumentó.

Kuchiki frunció el cejo. Eso no parecía convincente. La gente no **sólo caía** al agua; así no más. Escudriñó lo que quedaba del pergamino sobre sus manos. Rukia lo ocultó bajo el agua dañándolo por completo.

— Está muy sucio por aquí… ¿No? —siguió excusándose la chica mientras sentía que la cara se le enrojecía cada vez más. Aquella extraña apariencia la dejaría al descubierto. Ella nunca, a menos que se tratase de algún cumplido de Nii-sama, se sonrojaba.

— Lo mandare a limpiar de inmediato —demandó Byakuya. Volvió a mirar a su hermana con detenimiento—. ¿Y cómo caíste?

— Yo… —antes de que pudiese explicarse otra barquilla golpeó directo contra su cara, sorprendiendo no sólo a la pelinegra si no también al joven que miraba aquella escena. Los dos se detuvieron en el silencio. — ¿Qué…?

Rukia no siguió hablando, leyó por encima lo que estaba escrito —de manera legible— en aquella lamparilla. Se enrojeció un poco más. ¡Nii-sama no podía leer eso!

Lo hundió de un chapoteó, ante la mirada confusa de Byakuya.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¡Na-nada! —gritó, para evadir la mirada difícil del Kuchiki, nadó hacía la orillas mientras canturriaba— ¡Hace frío, mucho frío!

Bajo su mano aún se apretaba el papel que decía, simpáticamente:

**"Kuchiki-san, fui yo quien expandió los rumores en el instituto de que tú e Ichigo estaban saliendo. **

**¡Deberías de tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos y pasarte algún día por Karakura!**

**Te extrañamos; Kuchiki-san, pero Ichigo mucho más. **

**Mitzuiro."**


End file.
